


Eden

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Established Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Garden of Eden, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer decides to use Gabriel's time machine to take Sam to the past and show him his early life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetrichorPerfume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/gifts).



"Hey, Luce, guess what, I built a time machine!"

Lucifer was just lounging in the play room when Gabriel's head popped in to announce the news. Lucifer is baffled by the necessity of a time machine. Why did Gabriel build one? Archangels such as themselves do not need any sort of machinery to time travel, such a task is easy for them. The fact that Gabriel built one anyway surprises Lucifer enough to knock him out of his reverie (read: sulking) and back into reality.

Gabriel's face is bright and joyous and full of wonder, so Lucifer agrees to follow him so Gabriel can try to entertain him with his 'masterpiece'. Once Lucifer reaches the war room, he is confronted by the object of Gabriel's joy.

It's an egg-shaped contraption, with a glass lid and five yellow legs. It looks weird, though he doesn't doubt its capabilities.

Gabriel has always been a talented builder.

The necessity of his creations is what is constantly brought into question.

Already present are Michael and Raphael, and neither look the slightest bit amused, in fact, Raphael's bitch face looks like it's beginning to hurt.

Gabriel prances around the machine before asking, "Well? What do you think?"

Lucifer is good at being honest, but he doesn't want to hurt Gabriel's feelings. The truth is, he shares Michael and Raphael's lack of enthusiasm for such a thing, something not needed, unless one is a--

"Hey, Gabe."

\--human.

Sam walks into the room and stops half way when he spots the tall, weird thing, taller than Sam. Gabriel beams at him and throws his arms up to showcase his work.

Sam looks very impressed.

"Whoa, awesome Gabe. You built a time machine?"

"Sure did. I bet you recognize where I referenced it from."

Sam nods. "Yeah, I do."

Neither of the three older archangels understand what they are talking about, but as Sam compliments Gabriel's creation, Lucifer notices just how happy Sam is. In the recent days, Lucifer has done poorly to please his mate, despite the ton of effort he'd been putting into it. Back on the couch, he was wondering if by showing Sam his old self, maybe Sam would like him more?

The only way Sam could see a different, possibly better version of him is through story telling, or time travel.

Since Sam is such a geek, maybe Gabriel's time machine _can_ be of use.

"Gabriel," the two stop their chatter to face Lucifer. "do you think me and Sam could 'borrow' it?"

It is a little hurtful that Gabriel decides to throw him a suspicious look. Maybe Lucifer seems unnaturally interested, a shift in Lucifer's emotions has never been a good sign, but his younger brother does appear to be considering it, at least.

"You two could be my test subjects."

Gabriel announces, and Sam's face grows torn between excitement and distrust, since Sam is one of many who doubt Gabriel's experiments to be the successful kind. That, and Sam's history with Gabriel doesn't earn the latter much credit.

Nevertheless, Lucifer thinks they'll be fine, that Gabriel can be trusted.

All because Lucifer was the one who taught him how to build stuff.

Michael and Raphael exchange uncomfortable looks, but Lucifer is already dragging Sam closer to the machine, ready to prove himself to his mate, and show him of a time when Lucifer was more lovable, or worthy of love.

Gabriel happily helps them into the device, and lets Lucifer choose the time.

They disappear in a flash of light.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The time machine re-emerges in a lush, green jungle that is both beautiful and full of life.

Sam almost immediately wants to climb out, and Lucifer doesn't stop him, he simply helps him out of the machine and onto the greenest grass Sam has ever seen. The hunter's eyes fill with wonder and his jaw hangs in awe. The scenery is both stunning and unbelievable.

Admittedly, this isn't what Lucifer brought Sam to see.

Alhough he's glad he's made Sam happy right at the beginning of their journey.

"Come here."

Lucifer takes Sam's hand and leads him away from the egg-shaped contraption. Sam continues to look around at all the tall trees, various-sized bushes and at the small creatures crawling everywhere, from furry rabbits, long lizards to tiny insects.

There are even colorful birds flapping around, some landing on tree branches to admire Sam back.

It takes a dozen more steps for Lucifer to arrive at his destination. Sam may not think he knew where he was going, but Lucifer is very good at finding his way around places, regardless if he's new to them or not. To Lucifer, this beautiful jungle is not new.

It's part of a rather fond memory that he quite believes Sam will like.

And there it is, within sight, what he has come to show and tell. "Sam." He calls, and the floppy-haired hunter turns round.

His face falls.

Lucifer has no idea why, but he lets Sam take in the scene on his own, doesn't say a word as Sam inches forward with a deep frown on his face. It's a look Lucifer has been getting sickeningly accustomed to.

"Is that..." Sam points, eyes on the scene. "Eve?"

Indeed, what they are looking at is the Mother of Mankind, Eve, the second human woman to grace the Earth, the planet she and her many descendants have successfully corrupted, though Lucifer will make no mention of this. Almost everyone has grown tired of his complaints, but at least they don't deny most of them.

What probably has Sam looking fretful is the large, silver snake wrapping itself around Eve. The two are conversing, and Eve looks entranced.

Like a gullible monkey, Lucifer wants to add, but resists.

"Oh God, no."

"Sam?"

Sam glares daggers at Lucifer, and this time, Lucifer's curious expression falls. He feels gravely hurt by the anger Sam is sending him. This is the third time Sam has appeared eager to storm off and abandon Lucifer, pretend they don't know each other for at least a couple of hours.

Long enough to make Lucifer sad.

"What...?"

Lucifer inquires.

"Why are you showing me this? The corruption of mankind, my race? What purpose do you have?"

Lucifer's eyes dart between the scene and Sam, since he thought the objective was quite obvious.

"To show you what I was like at the time."

Sam gives him a bitch face. A really nasty bitch face.

"Seriously, Lucifer? You're showing me the time you corrupted Eve, just so I can idolize you and your snake form?"

Lucifer shakes his head.

"It's a serpent--"

"There's no difference!"

Sam throws his arms up and stomps his way back to the machine.

This breaks Lucifer's heart.

Honestly, what did he do wrong? Can't Sam at least cherish his efforts?

"Sam!"

Lucifer runs back, but is unable to find Sam. The jungle is dense. He tries to use his senses, but Sam is still warded against him through the markings on his ribs. He wants to call his name, but he fears his counterpart will hear him. Honestly, he never liked his serpent form, but Eve had always been a sucker for animal communication. The only species she hadn't spoken to by then were serpents.

She fell head over heels with his alluring voice.

Just as Lilith did before her.

Lucifer searches everywhere, and becomes severely distraught when he remembers some of the hostile creatures within Eden. All of them were designed to accept the first humans, remember them by their scent, but this did not apply to extremely distant relatives.

It takes about ten more minutes for Lucifer to find Sam, standing motionless, in front of a pre-historic tiger.

The first of its kind.

How dare it decides to threaten Sam's life!

Lucifer charges, and with his bare hands, he rips the animal to pieces. Blood splatters everywhere, and Lucifer is lost in his need for vengeance until Sam grabs him by the arm, calls his name, and hauls him up.

"Lucifer!"

The genuine look of concern and the mere fact that Sam is alright are all that Lucifer needs to calm down.

He then smiles.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Lucifer doesn't know whether to laugh or to kiss when Sam blushes in response.

 


	3. Chapter 3

In a land void of pollution, the rivers of Eden are surprisingly clear, at least to Sam, who has probably only ever seen chemically altered water.

They are at a river bank, with Lucifer cleaning off the remains of the animal he killed. Sam is watching him, and everything else that flies by. The blood and bits of bone, fur and skin briefly taint the water, but the dirt flows away and fades soon after.

Aside from a few birds chirping and gentle wind blowing, everything is silent.

Silent until Lucifer speaks up.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

Even without looking, Lucifer can feel his mate stiffen up next to him.

He doesn't get a response, so he continues.

"I just wanted to show you a better me. I didn't mean to upset with by showing you Eve or how I corrupted the Garden."

Sam sighs.

"How is this a better you? You're manipulating my ancestor into committing mankind's first sin. From what I've seen, the you right now is much better."

Lucifer pauses his washing.

"Back then I still had my wings, all bright and glowing. I still had my pride. I still had access to Heaven, even though I was banished, I could still go back. I had many followers. I had..." Lucifer thinks briefly. "At this point in time, I was more angel than not."

Sam crouches down behind him and hugs him.

"You're still an angel, Luci. To me, the you of this time was all about revenge and getting back at God. The you now, he's changed. He's learned to forgive. It's why I fell in love with you."

Lucifer grins, and twists his head around so he and Sam can share a kiss.

"I know, Sam. I guess I miss the good old days too much."

"I miss mine too, but we have to move on, keep going, or like Dean always says, keep grinding."

Lucifer nods. He's heard Dean say that once, to Sam. It's not a bad phrase. He likes the meaning behind it. Maybe he should let go.

He bows his head. "I'm sorry."

Sam kisses him on the head. "Stop apologizing. You meant well."

Lucifer wants to complain that Sam is too good for him. Instead, he continues to wash his hands in the cool water while Sam's body heat keeps him warm from behind.

After two minutes, Lucifer's hands are spotless.

"Do you want to stay for a while?"

Lucifer asks as the two of them get up. Sam is blushing slightly, it's cute. It's also a clear sign that they haven't been in close contact like this in a while. Lucifer is happy with the change.

"Sure." Sam answers.

Lucifer dries his hands on his jeans.

"What do you want to look at first?"

Sam is taken aback.

"Oh wow, there's so much to look at. I wouldn't mind going to see Eve, not meet her of course, that would scare her. I'd like to check out Adam too. See if he's...handsome?"

Lucifer has no answer to that. His opinion on physical beauty differs from Sam quite a lot.

"Maybe even-- oh my god."

Lucifer spins round hurriedly in case Sam saw something, but there's only an endless expanse of dense trees and bushes. There doesn't appear to be anything in the shadows.

"What?"

Sam looks petrified, and it worries him.

"Lucifer, where is the entrance to Eden?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter was short. I still hope you like it, Petrichor~


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucifer, where is the entrance to Eden?"

Lucifer stares at Sam, confused. He doesn't know why this has Sam all worked up. Besides, is there any point in finding the entrance when they're already inside?

Lucifer doesn't think so.

But Sam seems very desperate to go there, so Lucifer guides him.

"Follow me."

On their way there, Sam is fumbling and looking very worried. Lucifer can't figure out why. He tries to remain calm for Sam's sake, and keep his senses up in case another animal decides to try and eat him, or them.

When they reach the gateway to Eden, Sam gasps.

"Gadreel!"

Ah, so that's what got Sam all worried.

Clutching the enormous, golden gate is an angel. He is shivering, sobbing apparently, and there is blood.

"Wha...I thought you slipped through his defenses, not hurt him."

Lucifer can't resist wearing a smug grin on his face at Gadreel's misery.

"Doesn't mean I didn't use a little bit of persuasion."

"Oh my god."

'Stop saying that."

"Oh my Chuck, then! Whatever!"

Sam is getting angry again, and Lucifer doesn't like that.

The Winchester looks torn between going to help the injured, crying angel and storming off out of anger at Lucifer. Doing the former would wreck the timeline, so Sam should know he can't be bothered to help Gadreel.

Sooner or later, his angelic siblings will arrive, and take him prisoner.

Lucifer doesn't really care.

Unfortunately, Sam does.

After spending a good four minutes staring at the miserable form of Eden's guardian, Sam walks off, fuming.

Lucifer follows.

"Don't follow me."

Lucifer follows.

"I said don't follow me."

Lucifer follows, and pouts.

"But Sam, it's not safe to be out here on your own. Last time you dumped me you nearly got eaten."

Sam stops dead in his tracks, causing Lucifer to nearly bump into him. He's still mad, his fists are clenched and his shoulders look tense. Lucifer wants so badly to ease his rage, just because seeing Sam happy is one of his greatest joys.

It is also the whole point of this trip.

"How can you be so cruel to Gadreel!?"

Sam asks.

Lucifer recoils slightly, but he doesn't look sorry for being mean towards his brother.

"Me and my siblings don't exactly get along Sam, even before I was cast into the Cage. Gadreel called me names, if you weren't aware."

Sam doesn't look impressed.

"So, just a couple of name callings and you leave Gadreel bleeding like _that_?"

Lucifer doesn't think it's wise to lie.

"...yes."

"Unbelievable." Sam throws his arms up in the air. "You and your freaking temper tantrums."

"Sam, you're the one throwing a fit right now and despite the dangers, you're still trying to abandon me, all alone."

Lucifer didn't expect his words to have much of an effect, but Sam's shoulders immediately slump and he appears defeated, like he knows Lucifer is right and that makes Lucifer happy.

"Alright, you win. This already happened so...no point in complaining." Sam confesses.

"Good boy."

Lucifer praises Sam and follows it with a kiss to the cheek.

"Anything else you want to look at?"

Sam shakes his head.

"No. Knowing what is about to happen to Eve, I'd rather just visit to another timeline."

"When is that?"

The sorrow on Sam's face fades slightly.

"How about your childhood?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud to present to you Chapter 4! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me that the perspective changes from Lucifer to Sam and somewhat in-between. I couldn't stick with one and be sure the story would turn out nice. :)

"NO SAM NO!! I DON'T WANNA GO!! IT'S EMBARRASSING!!!"

Lucifer screams at the top of his lungs as Sam drags him by the wrist towards the time machine.

In all honestly, Sam was not expecting this sudden outburst. Not only is it uncharacteristic, but Sam doesn't think Lucifer has anything to be shy about. He's an angel, proclaimed by all to be the most beautiful in his early days. Sam thought Lucifer would have a childhood worth gloating about, not screaming about in terror.

"SAM! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN ACTUALLY SEE ME, YOU KNOW!? MY TRUE FORM, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY--"

"I guess I'll just have to say 'yes' and let you in, 'cause Gabriel told me if I acted as your vessel, my eyes wouldn't burn out."

There has never been a time Lucifer has had a greater urge to murder his brother.

Sam's words ring true, and Lucifer doesn't want to do anything but pull his beloved away from that yellow thingy and maybe watch Gadreel get dragged away, or watch the animals partake in their mating rituals. Sam shouldn't want to see Lucifer's childhood, and though Lucifer could just use force and make Sam go somewhere else, the last time he did that, Sam threw a fit and complained to Michael that Lucifer was being "abusive".

That was a horrible day for Lucifer, for not only did Michael give him time-out (locking him in his room) but Dean also heard the complaint. The older Winchester had barked insults at him the entire time through the door and literally decorated the bunker with anti-Lucifer sigils.

This kept Lucifer powered down for nearly an entire week until Dean felt he could trust him again. Sam was actually amused by it.

Which is why Lucifer is being dragged along the grass with no way of resisting, unless he's willing to anger Sam, and nothing hurts the archangel more than breaking Sam's heart, twice in one go.

Which is why he's trying his best to reason with the hunter.

"SAM, PLEASE...!!"

"No, I've made up my mind so we're going. Stop being a baby."

Lucifer wants to argue that he never was a baby, but a fledgling. Sadly, his words get cut off by the appearance of Gabriel's obnoxious-looking time machine. He didn't think Sam would find it so quickly, or find it at all in fact, given how Lucifer had to lead him everywhere and protect him from the animals.

Then again, Lucifer's screaming might have scared them all off.

"HOW DID YOU FIND IT!!?"

Sam doesn't answer, he just flashes a wicked grin over his shoulder at Lucifer and subsequently barks a loud 'yes'.

"YOU SAYING YES DOESN'T MEAN I'LL POSSESS YOU AUTOMATICALLY!!"

"Oh, I thought I saw an ancient tiger, maybe I should go and I say hi and see if he'll eat me."

Technically, it does work that way.

* * *

Lucifer and Sam enter the time machine as one being, and after Sam chooses the date (since he knows how old Lucifer is) they are immediately transported to a distant past. They arrive, in what felt like seconds, to a vast, empty and dark space. Lucifer can feel Sam's thoughts, can see that he's wondering if the machine broke, but it hasn't.

"Why it is so dark...and empty?"

Sam says out loud, because Lucifer is allowing him to pilot their shared body. His own body is unconscious next to them, since no way were they going to leave it in Eden.

"Sam, you set the time before the Universe was created, before Amara was locked away, what were you expecting?"

"I don't know, sparkles?"

Lucifer is flabbergasted.

"Sam, this is pre-Universe era. There's nothing really here."

Sam nods. "Yeah, I know, but I was hoping to see Heaven or something."

That gets Lucifer thinking.

"Well, me and my brothers did live in what you could call a little house, which became the foundation of Heaven, but Dad kept it really close to him, inside his pocket."

Sam is dumbfounded. "His what?"

"At least that's what Dad and Amara called it. It's hard to describe. Let's just say me and my brothers called it a nest."

"I'll go with nest then."

Lucifer chuckles, and Sam smiles.

"So, where can I find you?"

Sam feels Lucifer's surprise.

"That's not going to be easy, Sam. This place, where the Universe was born, is vast and endless, even my brothers got lost often. We usually followed Dad's light, which was like the sun from your perspective."

"Then we'll just have to find the sun."

"Not easy."

"I'm not giving up."

Lucifer is rather impressed. "Okay."

Sam instructs the time machine to move about in search of a light source, and while the machine guarantees they are moving, Sam doesn't feel that way. Lucifer feels sorry with how discouraged it is making Sam.

"Sam--"

Before he can comfort him however, Sam spots a dark cloud up ahead. A really, enormous cloud that stand out among the entire expanse of this world. Both Sam and Lucifer recognize it.

"Is that...?"

Lucifer's voice is urgent. "Sam, run, NOW!"

Sam forces the machine to go at high speed and what must be at the speed of a rocket, the machine sends them moving away from the giant cloud, which is in fact, Amara.

The Darkness.

Somehow, the cloud seems to be getting closer.

"Sam, hurry!"

"I'm trying!"

The machine goes at full speed, and though Amara appears to be growing distant, it's not enough to comfort the pair. They know just how dangerous this primordial entity is, and it's terrifying them to know she probably saw them, and is probably coming after them.

After what could have been an hour long chase, Sam spots a glowing ball of light in the distance. He sets the machine to follow it, top speed, and he begins to calm down when Lucifer tells him what it is.

"That's Dad."

 _Thank God_ , Sam mutters.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

As bright as it appears from where Sam is, he's still quite a great distance away from God. It's enough to keep him on edge for a while. After the light is as big as his palm, Amara stills, and seems to be doing something. Lucifer suggests she is calling to her brother, and indeed, the giant ball of light moves towards her, or them, so Sam ducks out of the way.

As he moves lower, away from God's path, he sees four balls of light separate from God, to which Lucifer says, "That's us, me and my brothers."

Sam is both delighted and in awe at the sight.

Carefully, he moves closer to the balls of light that have escaped their father in favor of hanging out on their own. One ball of light dances around and nearly escapes the group before being pulled back, and then flees again, and is pulled back again.

Sam is somehow able to guess that the naughty one is Gabriel.

Lucifer chuckles. "You're right, Sam, Gabriel is trying to go and play but Raphael won't let him." When a question mark appears in Sam's thoughts, Lucifer adds, "because the last time he did, he got lost."

Understandable, Sam thinks, though as the youngest, Gabriel probably thinks his brother is being viciously cruel.

Sam moves the machine closer, closer to the two slightly larger balls of light that he believes are Michael and Lucifer. They are just hovering there, not moving, seemingly not paying attention to their little brothers.

Then something bothers him.

"Why do I only see you guys as glow balls?"

He can tell Lucifer is offended.

"First off, you are still a long way away from us, and second, your human mind cannot truly fathom what we look like."

"Okay then, so how am I supposed to see you guys?"

Lucifer huffs.

"Well, we could exit the machine and I'll alter your perception so you see us as glowing humans, if you like. I'd also make us invisible. As long as we're far away from Dad we likely won't get caught."

Sam pretty much ignores the last statement to ask another question.

"Wait, change my perception like Heaven does?"

Lucifer doesn't even want to know how Sam is aware of Heaven's nature. He tries very hard not to ask.

"Yes."

After their conversation, Sam lets Lucifer pilot his body. Through his eyes, he watches Lucifer exit the machine and, at a much faster pace than the machine itself, Lucifer flies towards his younger self and Michael. Sam is awed, but grows concerned when Lucifer slows down the closer they get.

"What's wrong?" He inquires.

This time, it's Lucifer using the mouth.

"I didn't exactly want you to see my childhood, did I, Sam?"

The hunter doesn't feel ashamed.

"Please?"

Lucifer, however, is a little sad he can't resist his beloved's puppy-eyed pleas.

They move closer, until Michael and Lucifer begin to take shape. Gabriel and Raphael have flown away, apparently having entered a game of cat and mouse. Lucifer alters the shape of him and his brother to resemble paintings Sam has seen. He gives himself dark hair and dresses himself in Greek attire, and does the same with Michael, but gives him ginger hair instead.

"Wow." Sam says when he finally sees them.

From what Sam can see, there are two glowing children talking to each other. They occasionally look back to check on their brothers in contrast to what Sam thought. The younger one is smiling, big and goofy, while the older one is explaining something.

"What is Michael doing?"

It takes a moment before Lucifer can provide an answer.

"He's explaining to me how he'll always keep me safe."

"Really?"

Lucifer's voice is soft, almost fond.

"I was just like Gabriel, Sam, running off with endless amounts of curiosity. I changed a bit after I got caught by Amara and she kidnapped me." A pause. Sam listens in awe, and horror. "It was Michael who rescued me, took care of me, and pampered me."

Sam remembers Dean telling him that it was Michael who raised Lucifer, just like Dean had raised Sam.

"Okay, but what is embarrassing about any of this?"

He feels his own cheeks heat up.

"You missed my really early childhood, before Raphael was born. Growing up was a bit embarrassing."

Sam is intrigued.

"Can we go back to that time then?"

"NO!"

Lucifer interjects.

Sam is a bit startled, but accepts that he's already gone far enough. This sight alone is a privilege no man can dare dream of, and even though Sam is curious, he'd rather not get lost himself in this vast emptiness. Not to mention, Lucifer is being generous by allowing him to see all this, see two brothers talk to each other with nothing but affection. He may be a pain at times, but Lucifer is a devoted lover.

It's hard for Sam not to fall in love with such good traits.

Then, as the pair watch, Michael begins smothering his baby brother in kisses. Young Lucifer giggles in delight.

"Sam, can we go now?"

"No, it's cute."

He can almost feel Lucifer squirming in discomfort, but Sam doesn't want him to be embarrassed. It's nice seeing Lucifer so happy, as opposed to evil and violent and apathetic. This part of Lucifer's life is important, no matter how tragically it ended and how long it took to be fixed.

"You should be proud."

Lucifer is quiet for a long moment.

"...I am." He whispers.

Young Michael takes his brother into his arms and cradles him and kisses him and speaks words of love and adoration, and Lucifer is just giggling and mostly enjoying himself, and if Sam is correct, he's even asking for more.

Sam doesn't know what God is doing, or how Raphael is doing chasing Gabriel, but he's happy to see Lucifer having a good time. It's probably a memory he keeps close to his heart, and given how old they are, it's likely he has lots of fond memories with his brother.

"I do."

Lucifer confesses, and Sam smiles.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Lucifer linger for a while, watching Michael make lots of sweet promises of protection and love while Lucifer just takes all of it in with his cheeks tinted and his grin big. Gradually, Sam feels Lucifer grow sad, since he knows that eventually, this Michael will take back all these promises and strike him down simply because God told him to.

It's what makes these early memories so painful, so unwanted. The only comfort Lucifer has is that Michael loves him again, accepts his own mistake and has made a couple of new promises that Lucifer can't help but believe in.

Sam can feel the flood of Lucifer's emotions, sad and intense, and all he wants to do is comfort his beloved mate. Lucifer lets himself listen to the sweet words coming from Young Michael and Sam, both of them wishing him a good future and a happy life.

This peaceful, happy moment is disrupted by the return of God. Lucifer pulls Sam away, knowing his father will be able to sense them. Young Michael and Lucifer's forms become a blur, until they are balls of light again. Raphael and Gabriel fly back towards their older brothers, and God towards them. Amara is nowhere in sight.

From what Sam can tell, God takes his children back into himself, into his pocket or their nest, and they do so willingly.

"We do it because we know we'll still have each other."

Sam nods at the statement, and allows himself to be taken back to the time machine. It's just sitting there, in midair, with Lucifer's vessel resting, as if it were a normal guy sleeping. Lucifer tucks them back in and closes the glass lid over them.

"Do you want to see more?"

Sam ponders. He still has a chance to see Michael raise Lucifer, maybe see Lucifer's first flight, but he decides not to.

He's happy with what he's been given.

"It's okay."

Lucifer sets the time to the present, and with one final glance to a time long past, the lovers depart.

* * *

The two return to the bunker in a flash of light that has Gabriel choking on his hot cocoa and Dean jumping backwards until he's rolling on the floor. Raphael stares at them wide-eye in shock, while Michael is nowhere to be seen.

Looking at the time, Sam discovers that Lucifer had set their return to be an hour later.

"We're back."

Sam says, and he senses Lucifer nod.

A bright light illuminates the time machine as Lucifer exits Sam to re-enter his vessel. By the time they have the lid removed, Dean is back on his feet and glaring at them. Gabriel is still choking.

"Where the hell have you been!?"

Dean asks, and Sam sighs as he climbs down towards the floor.

"Didn't anyone tell you? We traveled to the past."

"Yeah, without telling me first!"

Raphael rolls his eyes at that.

"What are you, my mum?"

Sam questions, and Dean nearly barks something back but holds his tongue. The topic of Mary Winchester still stings, even after all these years. Sam is not sorry though, because reprimanding him like this is a habit of Dean that needs to end.

He hears Lucifer's feet touch the floor and turns round. There's sorrow in Lucifer's eyes, so Sam hugs it away.

"Eww, get a room!"

Dean complains, like he has any right, being the whore of the family that he is. Fortunately, Gabriel is the one to interject.

"Aww, is Dean-o jealous?"

Dean glares daggers at him while Sam laughs. Lucifer looks a bit better now.

"Did the trip please you?"

Raphael asks over Dean and Gabriel's little banter about masculinity.

Sam turns to him and says, "Yeah."

Raphael nods in return and proceeds to leave the war room, quietly, like he was never there to begin with.

"You really enjoyed it?"

Lucifer manages to ask, quietly, despite the noise.

"I did."

Sam kisses him.

"But...you still wanted to see more."

"True." Sam doesn't deny it. "But I saw lots of good stuff, save for the corruption of mankind and Gadreel's suffering." Lucifer's shoulders drop at that, he really meant Sam well. Sam is touched. "Thank you Lucifer, for what you did. I know you meant a lot of good and I appreciate that. You know what the best part was?"

Lucifer shakes his head.

"Is realizing that seeing you happy is the greatest thing in the world, and therefore I should never reject you ever again."

Lucifer's eyes widen at the confession, then a big smile appears and Lucifer promptly hugs and kisses Sam all over.

"Guys, come on!"

Dean disrupts while Gabriel giggles, mostly at Dean's expense.

Sam pulls away from his mate to talk to them.

"Alright, we're getting a room, and Gabriel, thanks for being awesome."

Gabriel salutes.

"You're welcome."

Sam turns back to Lucifer to see him smiling.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Luci."

They share a passionate kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson of the story - Love what you have, cherish what is yours, and give thanks to it as much as you can. You are a fortune person. 
> 
> Lots of love to you, PetrichorPerfume, it was an honor writing this for you. I hope you enjoyed it, and continue to be the awesome person that you are. Again, my pleasure~ <3


End file.
